


Bone + Tissue

by mawmalouisianna



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: AU?, F/F, Light Angst, Michaela does not have a fiancee, Michaela realizes how life is fragile, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmalouisianna/pseuds/mawmalouisianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Keating Five bury Sam, Michaela blacks out and Laurel takes her to her apartment. Michaela relives the moment she realizes she is only a human and why she had such a bad reaction to the events of that night. Laurel slowly forms a bond with Michaela through her pain, and tries to ease it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bone + Tissue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters. I based this fic off of a song by Gallant called Bone + Tissue. This is my first fanfic so please comment and give me advice. I do not know if this will be multi-chapter or not. It depends on if I get positive comments. Please remember that this is my first fic so please be nice. Thank you! (I hope this link works on my tumblr)
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com

"Michaela....Michaela!"  
Someone shook her awake. She blacked out on the drive to Laurel's apartment. Two green eyes stared back at her. "Michaela, are you okay? I thought I lost you for a second.", Laurel said as she put a hand on her shoulder. There was a peculiar look on her face that Michaela couldn't read, she assumed it was pity due to the fact she was the only one reacting to the murder the worst out of the group. Laurel unbuckled her seatbelt, zipped up her jacket and got out of the car to which Michaela followed.

 

The two climbed the stairs in silence and awkwardly shuffled into the small apartment. Laurel immediately starts to tidy up the living area where Michaela would sleep. Michaela noted that Laurel was rather messy but could decorate rather well. "The bathroom is right across from my room, there should already be some towels on the sink and you can use some of my t-shirts and shorts to sleep in" said the dark haired girls as she walked into a bedroom.  
Michaela followed her quietly. 

 

Laurel showed her where she kept her clothes and let Michaela pick what she wanted to wear. Michaela chose a black cotton t-shirt that she had sworn that Frank had worn to Annaliese's house and a pair of green cotton shorts. 

 

She walked to the bathroom and turned the lights on. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she couldn't recognize herself. Her always perfect hair was frizzy and had leaves and dirt in it, her clothes reeked of sweat, blood and lighter fluid, and her face was nearly unrecognizable. 

 

She had smeared eyeliner running down her face, and seemed to have aged in a span of a few hours. The reflection showed so much, yet so little to her. She had just witnessed the end of a man's life. She saw the last breath leave his body. She remembered the way his flesh burned. She saw how mortal she was in the death of that man. 

 

Her fears of mortality choked her. She tried to gain control of her body so she could take her shower and sleep the nights events off but couldn't move her body. The air became thick, causing her to gasp. She felt her body shake as if she were dosed with ice water, but she was sweating. Her body felt hot, and she thought she was going to vomit. She lost her balance and fell, knocking over the items on the floor. 

 

She's suddenly at a strange home, surrounded by people she's never met. There's a woman there, she smells like cigarettes and outside. Her voice was filled with anger as she shouted at her "It's all of your fault! You dumb little shit stain! I hope you die, I hope you never find a home" 

Her surroundings change and she's in high school again. The only black girl in the whole entire ninth grade class. She's running from someone, but all she knows is that if she stops she's dead. 

She believes she is safe as she runs into a field of grass, but a fist catches her right in the stomach and she can feel the air knocked right out of her. 

She falls to the ground with a cry as a foot kicks her hard in the side. She's crouching now, protecting her stomach and face from the assailants, when she feels a hand tighten around her neck. She grabs at the hands gasping for air.

The hand tightens as she slowly stops fighting. Finally the hand lets go as she fights for consciousness. She can feel herself slipping away as she watches two pairs of shoes walk away. She tries to make out what they are saying as she tries to lift her head up but is too weak. She finally lets the darkness sweep over her just as someone shakes her awake. 

"Michaela! Michaela please be okay? Please,please, please, please, be okay." is the only thing Michaela can hear as she jolts up. She gasps for air, flailing her arms, hitting something to the right of her. She turns her head quickly fearing it would be the attackers, but realizing it was only Laurel. There's a look of fear on her face as she reaches to put an ice pack on her head. 

Michaela immediately scoots away from Laurel, her back hitting the wall as she grabs her knees. A sob wracked her body. She never wanted to relive those moments in her life, but the events of that day cause her to relive them over and over again. 

Laurel slowly raises off of her knees, walks into the bathroom and starts the shower. She helps up the shorter girl and sits her on top of the toilet seat cover. "Michaela, can you hear me?" she asks. Michaela shakes her head, to Laurel's relief. She was not looking forward to undressing Michaela. "Okay, do you think you can get into the shower?" This time the sound of Laurel's voice snaps her vision into focus. "Y-yes I can get in-into the shower" she says quietly almost in a whisper. Her voice was different, shaky and had a slight southern drawl in it, which Laurel found charming. The feeling soon went away as Michaela stood up and tried to get Laurel out of the bathroom. 

Laurel left the bathroom, closed the door and went to sit on her bed with the door open so she could hear if Michaela was having a panic attack. 

Michaela walked out of the bathroom five minutes later with her brown hair tied into a bun and her clothes in a folded pile. Even in the state she was in Michaela was still neat and tidy. She walked over to Laurel's bed and sat next to her, resting her head on her shoulder. 

 

They sat like this for a while before Michaela said "Can you promise me something". The words were heavy with fear and something foreign to Michaela, desperation. Laurel turned her head toward Michaela to look at her, but before Laurel could answer Michaela lifter her head and said "Can you promise me that, even after all of this... that I'm more than a murderer. I need to know that I'm more than a straight A student." She breathed in a shaky breath before continuing "I need you to lie to me, even when I snap back at you. I need you to tell me that I'm more than my body, more than bone and tissue..." 

Her words rang through the quiet room. Laurel wondered what Michaela had meant. Why did she need Laurel to assure her? Michaela was the most confident person she has ever known. She had never seen her so vulnerable before, but she knew that if she didn't promise Michaela might never be the same. 

Laurel turned towards Michaela, shifting her weight on the bed. She hugged the uncertain girl and whispered "I promise". This wasn't a lie, it was something that she meant with all of her being. She wanted the ambitious, overachiever Michaela back. If that meant being Michaela's shoulder to cry on then she was okay with promising that.

Michaela pulls away from the hug, looks Laurel in the eyes. She searches for some type of wavering sign of distrust, but sees nothing. Her eyes sting with exhaustion. "Can I sleep with you?"she asks Laurel with a slight yawn. Laurel nods and they both slide into the Queen sized bed. Laurel hasn't slept like this since her 16th birthday, but it's different with Michaela. She feels a warmth settle in her that she had never felt before. She turns to look at Michaela who is now sleeping. She stares at her for a while before she understands what is different. She can now lean on Michaela too. The warmth engulfs her body and she falls asleep thinking about what she just promised.


End file.
